Reflection: Lies of the Hearts
by Moro-moro
Summary: When I see my reflection, I cry. When I see my face, I want to die. When I see myself, I want to break. When I see my face in the glass... I want to protect these companions who feel they have lost it all. Finished; Spoilers for Infinity
1. Part Zero: Prologue

_**A/N: This was born from the angst driven Infinity arc. I went back and re-read it, and it gave me all sorts of ideas. I love angst. It's so fun to write about. :dreamy sigh: There will be a part for each character, I'm debating doing a Mokona POV... So, reveiw. I love reviews and I eat them for dinner, so be nice and give plenty.**_

* * *

_**PART ZERO: PROLOGUE**_

_Those two hearts, too fragile… A single moment is enough… If we are stained in white. _

Pain reverberates through the air. It's in every breath, in every eye, in every corner of the room. There is no escaping its curling tendrils that wrap around the throat, twisting and squeezing until death.

Disappointment resounds through the walls. It is echoed in every movement, and drips down from the ceiling, drowning those who reside in this unfortunate place.

Venom seeps from words and wounds. Unintentional but lethal. It stabs the truth and leaves only lies…

Imposters fill the room, shadows of people who once were, and will no longer be. Smiles are extinguished and desires explode into flames.

People are pushed away, softly rejected with kind glances and words.

Hot blood flows to veins that it doesn't belong to.

Bitter tears flows down cheeks that don't deserve the pain.

Regret sidles in hearts that have done nothing wrong.

Lies gather into souls that have barely lived for themselves, forcing others to death.

Lost cases… Liars… Imposters… They gather together in companionship, striving to defeat a future that may come to be, hoping that no one strays away into danger.

When will smiles once again play upon the lips clad in tears, blood, and black?

What will be seen in the reflections of those in the mirror?

**_PART/END_**


	2. Part One: Sakura

* * *

**PART ONE: Sakura**

I am a doll, falling apart, and tearing at the seams. Fragile china that has lasted through a lifetime of suffering and pain… I wish for one more smile, once more from him… I wish for happiness and not for that future.

I close my eyes, which are burning with tears.

I must stay strong. I must keep going, and find him. Because it's my fault that he's like that.

I must keep going, because otherwise I will break and fall to pieces, and we will never finish our quest.

I must not pause with thoughts, because then I will let down the others, and they will get hurt waiting for me. Injuries and waiting take up precious time that I cannot bear to waste.

I must save my wants for dreams, and put needs first. Because I cannot bear anymore pain. I want them all to be happy… but first, we need to try and achieve something that will fulfill the wants. I want to remember, but first we need to get the feathers before it happens again.

The feathers... that fufills another want. Surely if we continue, I will see him, for that is why he lives.

I want to get rid of the imposter beside me, with the same face as him, but I need this look-a-like to stay, for otherwise…

I will break into a million pieces from missing him.

So I will continue on, with the imposter there, because if I break. I will never get what I want.

_**I want to see him happy again even if it kills me.**_

_**PART/END**_


	3. Part Two: Fai D Flowright

PART TWO: Fai D. Flowright

I am a monster.

I am an imposter.

I am a doll mindlessly jerked around.

I will continue moving forward, without wants, without cares... because I am not allowed to have them. I must move on, because I must live on... because I am needed in a game of death.

I am broken.

I am damaged.

I am cursed.

I will scream, blood-covered and unshielded, and I will shatter into what seems to be a million pieces.

I am a liar.

I am a wizard who denies his nature.

I am a killer.

I am a sinner.

I was born into this world stained, and I will leave this world so filthy that I will not be human.

I want blackness. I want darkness.

This black suits me, as I stare at myself in the looking glass.

I want blackness, but still I hide.

I hide in the white of my clothes, the white of my teeth, the white of the snow that represents purity...

And Death.

I am a coward most of all. I want death. But I still live...

I want to run away from these people whom I have come to care for... Because I do not want them to die. But I still stay... 

But I lack the courage to do the one thing that will protect them.

I cannot kill myself.

I want death so badly... but I cannot die.

But I will not allow myself the luxury of living.

I will not love, I will not live, I will not use my birthright...

I shall float along, pulled by the currents of curses and destiny.

I will push them away, but I still care...

Because...

I have caused her to loose just as much as I have.

PART/END


	4. Part Zero1: Interlude

_**PARTZERO.1: INTERLUDE**_

Blood drips down. Steady drips—_drip, drip_— in the resonating silence of shock.

A crack resounds noiselessly. The cracking of sanity, of loyalty. Insanity creeps through the eyes of the wounded. Loyalty shatters into millions of shards, flying off to those who betrayed.

No corporeal body falls, for it is separated and lost. Gone away, planned ahead. Paid in full, the hopeless future cannot be run from.

The lies have surfaced, and shown their faces. They come out in the intention to kill, to mar, and to ruin the happiness that was once created. But:

The lies of the girl did not come in vain, and the lies of the others stab deep into the existence.

The man realizes who he truly believes he is, and now who he is perceived to be. A boy realizes his heart and pain.

The other man says the words that shatter through all the lies, all the curses, and all the pain.

_"Don't hurt anyone else with that sword. Not even yourself."_

Tears now replace the blood, and the silence is broken in an anguished scream that is hardly human.

_**PART/END**_


	5. Part Three: Syaoran

**A/N:** _Ah, finally, I've finished. Score! So, keep reading these last three chapters! _

_**Part Three: "Syaoran" **_

It's unbearable.

I wanted to protect her so much, and I know I can't.

But what probably hurts the most…

I know I was wrong all along.

It's not as if I've deluded myself into thinking she loves me, because I know it wasn't me. But there's she's that girl out there that you can't help but want to protect.

And the thing is, she doesn't need it. She's strong. She's put up barriers in her heart and in her head. I want to protect her, and I want to get back what's precious to her.

It's deep, the longing, the guilt… The knowledge.

Swathed in black, I had hoped she'd smile near the very end…

Fraying, the memories fade like a ripple in water.

_**Part/END**_

* * *


	6. Part Four: Kurogane

_**Part Four: Kurogane**_

I can feel the tension. It's like I'm back on the battlefield. Except in this battle, there will be no blood shed. Only tears. I know that much. We all hurt; I hurt too.

Sakura didn't deserve what's been done to her; even I can see that.

But neither does Fai. It's not his fault this happened. I saw his face… He wasn't himself. I don't care what horror he says he is. He doesn't deserve to die; he doesn't deserve the loathing he gives himself. He deserves to be happy, he deserves to have friends, have connections, have strength, have will, and to have someone precious to him.

The boy doesn't deserve the pain he makes himself feel. It's not like it's his fault that he couldn't stop the clone Syaoran from going freaking insane. It's not his fault that he didn't expect what happened. From the way Fai fell apart afterwards, I doubt that he even knew what was going to happen. Even I, who's had the training to sense oncoming attacks, didn't even think it possible.

I was, in fact, the only one who could've stopped him… And I didn't.

So no one knew.

But that doesn't make it my fault. This was no one's fault.

It's no one's fault; and if it's no one's fault, then there's no one to blame, and nothing to hate.

Hell… If I were to peg it on anyone, it would be that bastard with the bat crest.

Only I can see that, though. The princess is gone, the magician has gone insane, and the kid has gone so far away that no one can touch him. And I have gone nowhere, standing alone in a valley of mirrors that do not reflect me, but the ones I wish to protect.

It's a tragedy, some would say. I say that it's life.

Life is full of things that happen that shouldn't; life is not fair. The good are sometimes subjected to such misery, and the ones who deserve this misery live happily. I don't want to believe the Witch, but I think that what's been happening… It has a meaning.

Life needs to be lived to see the happiness and the pain. The thing is, most of these guys have given up… So they can't find the happiness anymore.

I don't like wasting time with pretty words and petty phrases. However, there's a line between pretty and necessary. Some of the most beautiful things in the world are worthless; like 'we care' and 'we love'. However, there comes a time when the words desperately need to be said. When the words are necessary, they cease to become pretty, and they become words to hang your life upon.

These are the times when you can't give up on the meaning they give you, and the meaning of the person saying them…

When you give up, the world loses meaning. And when you lose your meaning… What's worth living for but to see the ghost in the mirror?

_**Part/END**_


	7. Part Zero2: finale

_**PartZero.2: finale**_

Step forward. Hold your head high. Do not reflect on the past, because it does not matter any more. Today is the day you will live, my children. Do not let the sorrows of yesterday dampen your spirits.

Use your magic. Find your love and protect them. Dry your tears.

You are not broken.

You are not a doll.

You are not a monster.

You are not stained.

You are not hated.

You are whole.

You are alive.

You are human.

You are pure.

You are loved.

Your destiny awaits you as you travel forward; it is hitsuzen that you have suffered, but by the same inevitability, you have also loved and lived joyously.

Remember this:

For there to be sorrow, there must be joy; for there to be dark, there must be light; for there to be life, there must be death. A never-ending, never-yielding circle.

There are no coincidences…

There is only hitsuzen.

**_STORY/END_**


End file.
